Rathalos
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Volcano, Tower, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Gorge, Highland, Ruined Pinnacle, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Fortress Ruins, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2248.6 1140.6 |Monster Relations = Dreadking Rathalos, Zenith Rathalos, Flame Rathalos, Destruction Wyvern Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Description}} Rathalos are male Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. Having appeared in every single Monster Hunter game in the series, including spin-offs, Rathalos are considered an icon of the Monster Hunter series. Physiology Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Abilities Rathalos are expert flyers, and as such are prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, they can inflict poisonous wounds with their talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remain formidable opponents. Using their powerful legs, they can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with their clubbed tail. At a close enough range, they are known to use their sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Some Rathalos are capable of staying in the air and launching a "few" fireballs before landing back to the ground. Behavior Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Habitat Rathalos have been spotted in many kinds of environments, from the temperate Forest and Hills to the extreme heat of the Volcano. As a master of flight, they will travel far and wide, searching for prey from the skies. Rathalos is also the apex predator of the Ancient Forest. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 3 * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MHP3rd Element/Status Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net MH3 Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathalos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. | width="15" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} MHW Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Item Effectiveness MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Rathalos Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Rathalos Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Rathalos Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Rathalos Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Rathalos Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Dreadking Rathalos Main Article: 'Dreadking Rathalos'' A Deviant of Rathalos first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Flame Rathalos Main Article: 'Flame Rathalos'' A Variant of Rathalos that appears in Monster Hunter Explore. Destruction Wyvern Rathalos Main Article: 'Destruction Wyvern Rathalos'' A Variant of Rathalos that appears in Monster Hunter Explore. Hardcore (HC) Rathalos Appears older with larger muscle mass and more developed spikes. New behavior includes an attack during which he instantly jumps into the air and performs his famed poison claw attack instantly. Zenith Rathalos Main Article: 'Zenith Rathalos'' A Zenith Species of Rathalos first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Gallery For more images, see Rathalos Photo Gallery MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Rathalos Screenshot 007.jpg Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHG Large Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MHF1 Large Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MH2 Large Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Large Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHFU Large Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHXX Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters Category:MHST Monsters